


I'm Home, Sweetheart

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: Dean has been stuck in Purgatory and you haven't stopped looking for him since.





	I'm Home, Sweetheart

_Dean’s POV_

Yesterday, I was in Purgatory, fighting my ass off to live. Yesterday, I had left Cas in Purgatory. Yesterday, I went through a portal to get back to my life. Sam and (y/n). I was mad at Sam for not even trying. He left the life and he even let (y/n) go. I couldn’t believe he can do that. I didn’t know where (y/n) was, if she also left the life and moved on or continued to hunt the things the go bump in the night. One thing I forgave Sam for was letting (y/n) get baby. He knew she would take care of her like how I took care of her.

I’ve rested for a few hours and then I started to look for (y/n), anywhere, everywhere, tracing wherever the Impala could be. That’s the only thing that can show me where she is. Sam knew better than to stop me from looking. I’m mad at him as it is. He even abandoned Kevin.

Once I had the briefest clue to where (y/n) was, I got a car and drove there. What surprised me was I found her in one of Bobby’s safe houses. I saw the Impala and smiled wide as I saw her ll clean and shiny. I gulped as I hopped off the crappy car I used and walked to the entrance. I breathed and before I can even knock, the door was roughly opened.

I gasped a bit and stepped back. (Y/n) aimed a gun at me and I immediately raised my hands. “Who are you?” She hissed. “(Y/n), it’s me. I’m home, sweetheart.” I softly said. She narrowed her eyes at me, unfazed. I sighed and got a silver knife and cut my arm. I got the small bottle of holy water I have and waved it to her then drank it. “I know there’s a demon trap under the living room rug.” I said.

She opened the door, still aiming the gun at me. I looked at her eyes, threatening to spill tears, clouding her (y/e/c) eyes. I stood to where the trap was and walked out easily. She looked at me with a hard expression and slowly, tear upon tear slid down her face as she lowered her gun. Her eyebrows knitted as she gulped. “Dean?” She asked, her voice cracking.

“I’m home, sweetheart.” I sadly smiled at her. She broke down and she walked to me, hugging me tightly to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. I buried my head in the crook of her neck and into her hair, inhaling her scent that I’ve missed so much. “I miss you so much, baby.” I whispered. I could feel myself about to cry.

She sobbed into me, gripping to me as if I was going to disappear any moment. “I’m here, (y/n), I will always come back to you.” I whispered, tears falling on her shoulder. “I did everything –I killed a lot of demons to know where you are –I –I never stopped, Dean. I would never stopped finding a way to look for you. I missed you so –so much.” She sobbed. I slightly pulled away to look at her. I kissed her forehead, lingering there for a moment, my tears falling to her face.

“And I’m so thankful for that.” I whispered and looked at her. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart, for being strong. You even took care of baby.” I whispered, chuckling a bit. She wiped the tears in my cheeks as I wiped the ones on hers. “I love you, (y/n).” I said and leaned my forehead to hers. “I love you so damn much.” “I love you too.” She whispered and pecked my lips.

We stayed there for a couple of minutes, just letting the air clear out. “I don’t know where Kevin is, Dean. I tried to look for him. I don’t think he knows my number at all. I’m sorry I let you down on that one.” She said. “Shh. I know, baby. But that wasn’t your fault, if someone were to blame for not being there for Kevin, it would be Sam. He simply gave up.” I said, having a hard expression.

She sighed. “I don’t know about Sam. I got angry when he wouldn’t do anything. I then left him, taking baby with me.” She said and I nodded.

She got two bottles of beer and we sat on the couch.

“What have you been doing, (y/n)?” I asked her and pulled her to my side. She leaned into me. “I’ve been busy looking for information about you. But I’ve also been hunting, monsters here and there, but mostly demons, to get something out of them.” She answered. “I’m so sorry for leaving, sweetheart.” I said.

“It doesn’t matter now, Dean, you’re home, you’re with me.” She whispered and I leaned down to peck her lips. “I’ve missed you. Your touches, your lips, your voice –everything.” I said. “I’ve missed you too, Dean. You have no idea how many sleepless nights I’ve had. Crying as I came to another dead end with looking for you.” She said. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” I sadly said. “Anything to get you back, Dean, absolutely anything.” She said with a small smile.

A couple of minutes of just cuddling and talking about random things, she offered for us to watch Game of Thrones. I’m glad she didn’t ask about purgatory, she of all people knew how hard it is to talk about going to place where you had to struggle. She has been dragged to hell more times than we can count.

We were in the middle of the second episode we watched when I suddenly had a feeling in my gut. “Sweetheart, can I ask a question?” I asked, turning to her. She paused the screen and looked at me, concerned. “What is it? Are you okay?” She asked. I smiled and cupped her cheek and she leaned into my hand. “I’m okay, baby. I just –I want to know if –if–” I couldn’t even get it out, afraid. She looked into my eyes and probably realized what I was asking.

“Don’t you worry, babe. You’re the only one and no, I didn’t go have one night stands down the pub although, not gunna lie, I spent so much time drinking there.” She chuckled. “That’s my girl.” I said and pulled her to me. “But I sure did miss you, Dean.” She said and we completely forgot about the show as she straddled me.

“I missed your touches too, your lips, your body against me, I missed it all.” She whispered and leaned in just next to my lips but not touching. I placed my hands in her waist, grounding her to me. She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes. “I missed the way you make me happy, how you make me feel so good, how you fill me up completely.” She said. “You definitely worked on your sex talk.” I teased, whispering.

She giggled and slapped my arm.

“Did I really?” She suddenly asked. “You bet. My cock’s like straining my jeans right now.” I said with a ‘as a matter of fact’ tone. She giggled and slid her hands down my chest and my abdomen, then she palmed me.

I cupped her face and kissed her softly. She sighed and slumped against me. I pulled her shirt over her head before removing mine and then she slid off of me to remove her jeans. We tossed our clothes to the floor one by one until we were both naked. I gently pushed her down the bed and kissed her. “I definitely missed the way you taste, the way you look under me, (y/n).” I whispered as I kissed down the valley of her breasts, then to her stomach.

She moaned and closed her eyes. “Look at me, baby.” I asked and she did, looking down at me. “I also missed this.” I said before licking her she let out a whimper and her hands flew to my hair, tangling her fingers in my hair. “I missed how you taste so sweet too.” I said and she mewled.

I sucked on her clit lightly and she bucked her hips up to my face. “Dean!” She gasped when I slid my tongue in her entrance. “Dean, want you, please.” She whispered. “Want all of you.” She added, pulling my head up.

I smirked and kissed my way up to her as I ran my fingers through her soaking folds. “God, I missed this.” I grunted. I slowly kissed her, reminding my self of the her taste, the little sounds that comes out of her mouth, how she felt against me as she writhed. I teased her entrance with my cock and she placed her hands on my waist, pulling me to her.

I laid beside her and pulled her to my chest. I brought her leg over mine as I laid on my side, facing her. I pulled her closer and slowly entered her. She grasped on my forearm, moaning loudly. She wrapped her leg further to my waist, allowing me to go deeper. I slowly thrust into her, reminding myself of how she felt around me, how she clenches around me.

I quickened my pace and she let out little noises that I know I’ll never forget. I cupped her jaw and kissed her as I rocked into her. In no time, I could feel her clench around me. “Dean –so close.” She gasped. I brought my fingers to her clit and rubbed circles. “Dean –Dean –_Dean_!” She gasped and screamed as she came around me.

I continued to move, letting her ride out her orgasm. She then opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled and kissed me. She pulled herself up and pushed me on my back. She crawled down and took my cock in her hands. “You don’t have to, sweetheart.” I said but then she took me into her mouth.

I let out a long moan, my head falling into the pillow as I brought my hands up to my face, closing my eyes at the pleasure and ran my hands through my hair. I sure missed that mouth of hers. The magic her tongue does. She sucked on my cock, her cheeks hallowed, and her head bobbing up and down as she used her little hands to stroke the rest of me.

“Jesus christ, (y/n).” I breathed.

I could feel my orgasm nearing and I brought my hand to her hair, pulling just a tiny bit, just how she liked. She let out a moan, her voice vibrating around my cock.

“I’m about to come, baby.” I said and she quickened her pace. My cock twitched in her mouth and she sucked hard, making me come in her mouth. She licked my length and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “I missed how you taste too.” She giggled and I pulled her up to me, capturing her lips with a soft kiss.

“I missed this.” I whispered and she nodded. “I love you, (y/n).” I said, looking deeply at her. “I love you too, Dean.” She murmured. I slightly sat up and reached for my jeans. “I was going to do this but we ended up in bed…” I trailed and she just looked at me. I got out the small black velvet box and I heard her gasp.

“I would’ve done this with us fully clothed but it really doesn’t matter now, does it?” I asked, chuckling. She giggled and nodded. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes again, making them sparkle.

“I love you and I could list all the things I love about you but it’s going to take like 10 years but I think you know that already. I remembered when I died, I found my way back to you and found you waiting there for me already. You never gave up on me and I never gave up on you, especially when it was you who left me. We’ve been together through life and death, quite literally, and I’m ready to have more with you. A lot of people can pull us apart, place us in different sides of the world but I know I’ll always end up with you, in your arms. We’ve been together for god knows how long, and I’m pretty sure I won’t be leaving you permanently. (Y/n), can you be legally mine now and make me the happiest person on earth by marrying me and becoming (y/n) Winchester?”

Her tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks and she looked at me with love filled eyes. She nodded. “Yes, Dean. I’ll marry you and I’ll be the happiest person by becoming (y/n) Winchester.” She said. I smiled wide, so wide my cheeks hurt.

I pulled her against me, hugging her tight. I leaned down and kissed her slow and passionately.

“I love you.”


End file.
